


... No One Can

by Shunnybee



Series: If We Can't Have Her [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, OT7, SO, Sequel, pretty much, reader will eventually get pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunnybee/pseuds/Shunnybee
Summary: You don't understand why you're so willing to try to figure these guys out or why you're in love them but both of those things are true. And you'll be damned if you let some crazy person get in the way of you doing it.~~~~~~~~~~~~the other half to If We Can't Have Her. Who's ready for some craziness and eventual pregnancy? I'm not.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Series: If We Can't Have Her [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613851
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. 1

_You couldn’t keep messaging; you had to call them to explain your reaction._

_“Shit are you going to be okay?” **MH**_

_“I... I think so. How did you two find all this out?”_

_“Oh. We stole all of their files to use if something happened.” **CK**_

_“But are you seriously gonna be okay?” **MH**_

_“They haven’t done anything so I’ll be okay for now but if anything happens, I’ll definitely let you guys know. Okay?”_

_“Okay.” **MH & CK**_

That was an hour ago. You’ve sat in your room trying to think of what to do and how to feel about this entire thing. You mean, the fact that Taehyun reached out to and kidnapped you seemed to take them all by surprise, especially Yoongi so perhaps they hadn’t meant for him to do that.

“But Namjoon meant for him to do something though, didn’t he? Why else well him where I am? Or was he just being stupid and wanting to gloat?”

You groan in frustration as every possibility, every reason, every thought behind their actions rushes through your mind; each one only making you more frustrated and anxious about everything.

“(Y/N)! It’s time for dinner!” Jimin announces, running into your room but pauses upon seeing your expression.

“What’s wrong, angel?” The younger man asks as he shuffles over to your bed. He genuinely sounds concerned so you push everything to the back of your mind the best you can.

“Nothing, Minnie. Just… having difficulties getting three stars on this one song,” You lie, showing him your phone, “Let’s go eat, yeah?” You stand up from your bed and smile as genuinely as possible. Jimin stares at you for a moment before smiling back and leading you down to the dining room.

~~~~~~  
_Dinner went without a hitch. You ate, made playful banter, and scolded the boys; but you couldn’t help but notice Yoongi was staring at you nearly the entire time. It wasn’t the usual stare filled with admiration but one filled with worry and resolve._

After dinner, you all part ways. You head upstairs back to your room only to be stopped on the stairs by Yoongi, looking serious as ever.

“Yoongs, what–”

“I need to talk to you and I think you need to talk to me too.” The black-haired man says quietly before tugging you along to his room.

Once there, you sit on his bed while he sits at his computer desk.

“Gimme your phone.”

“Why?” You narrow your eyes at the man and he rolls his eyes.

“I need to debug it,” Yoongi says, holding out his hand. You pull your phone out and hand it to him, and he immediately gets to work. Five minutes later, your phone’s back in your hand.

“Neither Hoseok nor I can hear anything from your phone from now on,” Yoongi informs you but there’s something still bugging you.

“But can you still track my location?” You question, turning off your phone screen.

“Naturally. I removed the most invasive bug. Not the most useful.” Yoongi answers with a shrug and you groan. Of course, there’d be more than one and that he’d remove only one. It’s fine for the time being. It’s not what’s important at the moment.

“What do you need to talk to me about, Yoongi? I assume it’s important.” You sigh, leaning back on your hands. Yoongi raises an eyebrow as he leans back and crosses his arms.

“Extremely considering you have learned one of the biggest mistakes Namjoon has ever made. There was no ‘we’ in this. Just Namjoon making a decision and me doing it because he had something I wanted.” The black-haired man states and it’s your turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Was it something Kumamon-related?” You inquire with a smirk. You laugh when Yoongi nods despite his reddening face.

“He had bought a pair of Kumamon onesies and I wanted one since he wouldn’t give away both.” Yoongi retorts and you coo, trying to lighten your mood.

“He wanted to match with you.” You say and Yoongi rolls his eyes.

“Whatever… Namjoon, being the idiot he is, reached out to Taehyun, after finding out about him because of Yugyeom’s request, and told him that you were his. In reality, he wanted to get Taehyun’s location. But Taehyun played him like a fiddle and got your location out of him, as Changkyun told you. I’d really like to get my hands on those files though. So I can hunt down the bastards that helped that bastard.

We knew that since he had your location that he’d eventually try something but we didn’t expect him to do something so lethal so quickly and easily. Apparently, he must’ve had this in planning for a long time… Still, Namjoon’s idiotic and my helpful actions are inexcusable because they nearly got you killed. I hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive us and–”

“Yoongi, if I couldn’t somehow forgive you, I would never have moved into this house nor have kept contact with all of you.” You cut the man off, tilting your head to the side before scooting closer to the older man.

“Being abused and nearly killed twice by one asshole was the most traumatic experience I’ve ever had. I’m pretty sure nothing you seven mental idiots do could possibly top what that bastard did. Unless you start murdering the people I care about. Then you’ll be way worse than him.” You state, talking ahold of one of the man’s hands. Yoongi smiles as he joins you on the bed.

“Fortunately, that’ll never happen… but I still think I have to do something to make it up to you.”

“Do you and the guys have a group chat?”

“Yeah… Why?”

“Lemme read through it.” You say, holding out your hand. Yoongi tilts his head and looks down at your hand before looking back up at you. The two of you have a staring contest until Yoongi sighs and pulls out his phone. He holds it out to you and you reach for it but he pulls it back.

“Min Yoongi.” You huff as the elder lies back on the bed and holds his phone above his head. You don’t really want to play his game so you straddle his waist and, using his brief shock as a distraction, you snatch his phone out of his hand before moving away.

“Y-You vixen.”

“Don’t feel bad. I used to do it to Jackson and Mark a lot.” You retort, looking down at Yoongi’s phone. Despite saying used to, you still do it just not as often. You turn the elder’s phone on and get to the lockscreen’s passcode. Taking a stab at it, you put in your birthday and aren’t surprised when it unlocks.

“Do most of you have the same passcode?” You question as you click on the messaging app.

“Maybe… Yes.”

You laugh as you begin to scroll through their most recent conversations. For the most part, the messages are interesting and funny, to say the least. Besides a few punishment worthy messages from Namjoon, the messages looked average for the non-average group of guys. You hand Yoongi his phone back before pulling out your own phone.

“You done looking?”

“I just wanted to see the latest conversations… So the nicknames were Taehyung’s idea?”

“Yep.”

“Interesting.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

**[My Guys]**

**_Me_ **

Kim Namjoon

I need a very good reason not to kill you

And ‘because you love/need me’ is not a very good reason

Nor a good reason

**_Kookie_ **

Damn hyung

You’re in trouble

**_Jin_ **

Jungkook.

**_Kookie_ **

‘language’

Yeah I know

**_Joon_ **

What’d I do this time?

I swear I haven’t left my room since dinner

I’ve just been working on music with Hobi

**_Me_ **

😯😏

Working huh

**_Joon_ **

Yah! Don’t take my job

And no… we weren’t having that kind of fun

Unfortunately

What’d I do?

**_Me_ **

Meet me in my room

Cuz Kookie’s right

You’re in trouble 😊

**_Joon_ **

But I wanna know why!

**_Yoonie_ **

Just go Joon

Things’ll go more smoothly after this

**_Joon_ **

Fine

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks, Yoongs.” You state as you stand up from the bed.

“Anytime, baby girl.”

You leave his room, closing the door behind you, just in time to see Namjoon about to enter yours. He looks worried and you can’t blame him. You hadn’t told him why he was in trouble. He enters your room and you follow in behind him quietly. He practically jumps out of his skin when you close the door behind you.

“And I thought Jin and Hobi were jumpy.” You mutter as you walk around him to get to your bed.

“So… I’m in trouble about something?” Namjoon questions, shuffling over to you.

“For telling Taehyun my location in a ploy to get his location. It backfired a little, obviously.” You retort, leaning back on your hands. Namjoon’s eyes widen and he immediately drops down onto his knees.

“I’m–”

“Sorry. I know you are. So is Yoongi. I don’t need an apology. I need an assurance you won’t do something stupid like that again. Can you assure me of that, Joonie?” You interrupt him, leaning forward to place a hand on his head. Namjoon looks up at you and nods his head fervently and you smile.

“Thank you… you’re still in trouble though, so,” You trail off as you pinch both of his cheeks as hard as you can for a minute before letting go, so now it looks like he’s blushing.

“Ow,” Namjoon states, rubbing his face.

“That’s your punishment. Now, you can stay here and keep me company tonight or go find another cuddle buddy. I think Jungkookie would cuddle with you if you asked.” You chuckle, lying back on your bed after putting your phone on the charger. Namjoon quickly climbs into the bed behind you and wraps his arms around your waist.

“I’ll do that next time.” He says and you laugh.

“Yeah… Next time.”


	2. 2

**_Just roll with me this chapter because the next couple of chapters are gonna be crazy_** **_😈_**

~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up extremely warm and feeling crowded. Being warm makes sense because Namjoon is still sleeping beside you but the crowded feeling doesn’t. When you attempt to sit up Namjoon tugs you closer and you nearly topple over. It takes a minute of struggling before you’re able to fully sit up and assess your room.

Apparently at some time during the night, your other boyfriends had joined the two of you in your room. Namjoon is on one side of you while Yoongi is on the other side of you. Seokjin and Hoseok are cuddling at the end of your bed while the maknaes are in a cuddle pile on the floor next to your bed. You wish they’d organized themselves better so you wouldn’t have to move like a spy to get to and from the bathroom.

Once you’re comfortable between Namjoon and Yoongi again, you pull out your phone and start watching _Criminal Minds_ on Netflix. About five minutes into the episode, your stomach loudly growls.

“Guess it’s time to eat.” You mumble before opening the DoorDash app on your phone.

“Where do I want to eat?” You mumble before deciding to just order from McDonald’s – enough for all eight of you.

“Forty minutes? Reasonable.” You mutter upon considering the amount of food you ordered.

To waste time, you start back watching _Criminal Minds_. Barely even ten minutes later, Yoongi starts shifting around beside you before his eyes crack open.

“Good morning.” You mumble, glancing at the elder. Yoongi grunts as he slowly sits up and leans his head on your shoulder.

“Why are you up so early, baby girl?”

“I’m waiting for our food to be delivered.” You answer as you refocus on the episode you’re watching.

“You paid for it?”

“Yeah? How else would I have ordered it?” You question, looking at the elder strangely. Yoongi grunts as he wraps an arm around your waist.

“You should have woken me up and told me; I would’ve paid for it,” Yoongi mumbles, eyes training on your phone. Apparently, he’s gotten into the show as well.

“Waking you up is not something I’d want to do any time soon and besides; I have my own money to use until it runs out. When it runs out, I’ll suck you dry.” You joke, grinning.

“We’re going to spoil you to death before then.” Yoongi hums and you chuckle, believing him.

Beside you, Namjoon lets out a loud groan as he presses a hand over his eyes.

“Look, one of the sleeping beauties is waking up.” Yoongi comments as Namjoon slowly sits up before falling over into your lap. You and Yoongi chuckle at the brown-haired man as he looks up at the two of you.

“When did you come in, hyung?” Namjoon sleepily asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“At like ten-something last night. And then the rest followed me here.” Yoongi answers, ruffling the younger man’s hair. Namjoon huffs as he swipes at the elder’s hand, earning another round of chuckles.

“Am I still on punishment? I don’t feel like last night’s was enough.” Namjoon questions and you pause the episode to think of a punishment that would be satisfying for both you and him.

“What was last night’s punishment?” Yoongi inquires, raising an eyebrow.

“I pinched his cheeks… the ones on his face, Min Yoongi.” You state, quickly adding the last bit when Yoongi makes a face. The black-haired man laughs as he falls back onto the bed, clearly amused.

“Since last night’s punishment wasn’t enough to ease your guilt then… your last and final punishment will be giving everyone a good morning kiss.” You finally say, a smirk crossing your face. Yoongi snorts and Namjoon gapes at you for a moment before sighing.

“On the cheek, right?” Namjoon inquires as he sits up and you shake your head.

“Nope, on the lips.”

“Fuck.” Both Namjoon and Yoongi curse, and you giggle in response.

“You gonna do it or not?” You challenge, sitting up on your knees. Namjoon responds with a peck on the lips.

“I’ll do it… That counts, right?” Namjoon asks and you nod, “Good.” The brunet mumbles before turning to look at Yoongi who immediately attempts to roll off the bed but Namjoon grabs him and pulls him back onto the bed. Subtly, you open up your camera and start filming. This will definitely be brought up later on in life.

“You’re not escaping. hyung. I’m your boyfriend so why are you being so shy about a kiss?” Namjoon teases the elder, smiling at the flustered look on the elder’s look and completely ignoring that he’s blushing as well.

“Shut up, idiot! You’ve never once called me that since we started so don’t start now!”

“This is the best time to start, Yoonie hyungie.” Namjoon grins as he leans into the elder’s face. In response, Yoongi initiates the kiss, successfully catching Namjoon off-guard, but Namjoon quickly takes back the reigns as he kisses back and draws Yoongi in closer.

“It’s a morning kiss, not a make out that’ll lead to sex, Namjoon, Move on to your next victim.” You say, nudging the brunet in the side. Namjoon laughs as he pulls away and carefully hops off the bed. Yoongi immediately flops back and hides his face in one of your pillows.

“Victim is right! He’s got serious morning breath!” Yoongi exclaims and you laugh as Namjoon fakes a hurt gasp.

“It’s not my fault that princess didn’t specify that I had to brush my teeth before I did it.” The brunet retorts before moving to stand over Hoseok and Seokjin.

“Kim Namjoon, if you dare stay in my face too long, I’ll starve you for a month.” Seokjin quietly threatens while keeping his eyes closed. Namjoon laughs before smiling down at the eldest.

“You have to turn to face me, Jinnie hyungie, if you want to make this less painful.”

With a huff, Seokjin opens his eyes before turning his head so he’s looking up at the ceiling. Namjoon carefully leans over before quickly pecking Jin on the lips and doing the same to Hoseok.

“Four down, three to go.” You mumble and Namjoon glares at you before finally noticing your phone.

“Are you recording me?”

“For proof. Now move on or I’ll make you do this tomorrow morning too.”

Namjoon huffs before poutily walking over to the maknaes where the youngest is the only one still sleeping between his two hyungs.

“(Y/N), I want that video later.” Jimin says, sitting up along with Taehyung. Namjoon sits down on the floor beside Jimin before glaring at the younger boy.

“I’m gonna send it to the group chat,” You reply, laughing when Namjoon groans, “Do you two know what’s going on?”

“Not really. I woke up when Yoonie hyung jumped off the bed. Tae woke up when he heard Jin hyung.” Jimin answers, turning to glance at the dead-to-the-world youngest.

“This is Namjoon’s last punishment that, if he doesn’t complete in the next five minutes, will be doing it tomorrow morning.” You explain, receiving another huff from Namjoon.

“It’s better to get it over with, Joonie hyungie.” Jimin teases, grinning. Namjoon responds by kissing the younger redhead and Jimin kisses back. A moment later, Namjoon pulls away before maneuvering around Jimin to get to Jungkook. After quickly pecking the youngest on the lips he moves on to Taehyung who he shares a kiss with before collapsing on his lap.

“See now, that wasn’t so bad, Joonie.” You giggle as you end the recording. Namjoon lifts his head up to look at you and smirks.

“Unfortunately, you’re right,” Namjoon says, grinning. He’s definitely plotting something now.

“Whatever you’re planning, Namjoon, you better leave it as only a thought.” You state, reaching over Yoongi to grab your TV remote.

“Maybe.”

Seokjin rolls off the bed before standing and stretching.

“If you’re going to go cook, I’ve already ordered breakfast.” You inform the eldest who turns and frowns at you.

“And you paid with your own money?”

“What is with you and Yoongi asking me that? Yeah, with my own money.”

“Should’ve woken me up and let me pay for it.”

Yoongi immediately sits, “That’s what I said.”

“Oh my God! Shush, both of you!” You exclaim just as the doorbell rings and Hyun-ki starts barking.

“Go get the food.” You state, pointing towards your bedroom door. All seven of them – including Jungkook who had woken up at the mention of food – get up and head downstairs to answer the door and receive the food.

You follow them with your phone in hand, ready to finally eat.

“Thank you for the food, noona,” Jungkook exclaims as he carries pretty much all of the food to the dining room with Hyun-ki trailing right behind him.

“What a great way to start the morning.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Half way into finishing this chapter I went ‘where’s the dog?’_ ** **_😂_ **

**_THIS SHOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN ME SO LONG TO WRITE AS IT DID!!! AND TECHNICALLY I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M DOING BUT I HAVE AN IDEA OF WHERE THIS GOING_ ** **_😈 😈 😈 😈 😈_ **


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stressing and this time it's not about writing.  
> It's college. I'm supposed to start classes but there are some complications and it's stressing me out!  
> But hey, if it doesn't work out, I'll have plenty of time to post chapters~ 😋

**_Just forget I ever mentioned a year in the first half of this story_ ** **_😆  
I’m about to be driven insane by it_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** December 29th **

A Month Later

**_It’s officially been a month since you moved in with your stalkers-turned-boyfriends. Everything’s been pretty calm since Namjoon and Yoongi were honest with you. There’s still a lot of things that you feel urged to ask them about – their past, issues they may have. You have an entire list of questions with each of them having their own set of questions. It’s a secret list that only Yugyeom knows about since the younger helps come up with them with his theories._ **

**_Talking to Minhyuk and Changkyun has become part of your daily routine. Mostly because if you go an entire day without messaging them, they’ll blow up your phone with texts asking if you’re alive and calls that wake you, and whoever’s sleeping with you that night. You’ve learned your lesson since that second week after contacting them. You’ve also been talking to Luna and Moonbin too. Not often. Only when you’re dying to find something out or check on them to make sure the guys haven’t been “working” behind your back._ **

**_Since Seokjin officially owns what was previously Misu’s café, he decided to have the Christmas party there to make sure all of its attendants could be accommodated. And you’re glad because Changkyun and Minhyuk came with their boyfriends, Mark and the guys came too, so in total there were twenty-two people. The twenty-two people only filled up a third of the café, the other two-thirds were filled up by presents and food. It was a pretty good Christmas all things considered – no one fought, the only injuries were from baking, and no one stripped naked because they were drunk._ **

**_Markson made it their mission to come visit you every other day at any time of day. For example, they once made themselves at home at four in the morning, using a spare key that you have no clue how it got made to get in. You were nearly scared to death when you went to sit down and almost sat on Jackson’s head in the process. And another time, Markson brought the rest of their group along to sleepover at midnight. Luckily you were awake at the time to open the door._ **

**_Progress was being made between the guys and you. Especially the guys though. So much so that they’re becoming shameless. They used to hesitate to kiss each other on the cheeks but after a week and a half of being under the same roof, they started to go beyond cheek kisses. Sometimes when you wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, you can hear some of the guys having fun in one of their rooms. You’re not gonna call any names though,*the maknae line*. You can’t judge them though because you’ve been having some one-on-one fun with each of them_ ** **_… but you still haven’t gone all the way yet. Not from lack of trying though. Every time the moment arises you get nauseous and start shaking like you’re cold. Guess your body and mind aren’t as over Taehyun as you thought._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s Friday morning and you’re lounging in Yoongi’s room after breakfast. You two are the only ones home currently because everyone else either had some kind of work to do or some errand – Seokjin had to do an inspection at his café, Namjoon had some meeting to attend to at his studio and he took Hyun-ki with him for whatever reason, and Hoseok and the maknae line were tasked with grocery shopping for tonight’s date night. Hoseok went to make sure the maknaes got more than just junk food. They’ll all be back before eight tonight but for now, there’s just you, who’s playing on your phone while lying down on the elder’s bed, and Yoongi, who’s working on a new song.

“Still doesn’t sound right.” The elder mutters for the fifth time in the last hour. Apparently, he’s struggling with the instrumental. At least that’s what it sounds like to you.

“Having trouble?” You question, glancing up from your phone at the elder before refocusing on the game you’re playing. The black-haired man grunts before taking his headphones off and setting them aside with a sigh. The elder stares at the computer screen for a moment before standing up from his seat and moving to lie behind you on the bed. He props himself up with one hand while his other hand moves to rub circles on your belly. It’s become a habit of his; you don’t know why though and now seems like the perfect time to ask.

“Why do you like to do that?”

“I just like doing it… and maybe I sometimes imagine you being pregnant.” The elder admits quietly, still rubbing your stomach. That was definitely not the expected answer but not an unwanted one. You turn your phone off before shifting around to face the elder, so now Yoongi’s hand rests on your waist instead.

“Are you a fan of kids, Yoonie?” You ask teasingly, raising an eyebrow. You used to babysit kids when you were a teenager so to say that you’re fond of kids would be a bit of an understatement. Only a bit though.

“Not really but the thought of having a kid around here to liven things up and to spoil… gives me a really warm feeling.” Yoongi explains, looking away briefly before making eye contact with you. You smile at the elder and hum, understanding what the elder means.

“Having a kid sounds nice. Diaper duty would be split eight ways.” You chuckle, laughing when Yoongi scrunches up his face.

“I forgot about that. Kids start out as babies and babies are high maintenance.”

“But extremely adorable at times.”

“Maybe.” Yoongi huffs and you giggle before pecking the elder on the nose.

“You want a baby or not, Yoongz?” You ask teasingly, moving to lie on top of the elder, your head resting on his chest.

“The better question is, do you want to have a baby? Actually, it’s “are you ready to have a baby?”. Yoongi retorts, resting a hand on the small of your back. You hum thoughtfully, thinking the question over.

“No one’s ever truly ready to have a baby. Nothing can prepare you for childbirth. You can be as prepared financially and physically as possible but there’s no way to truly be ready, so your first question was actually the best question. Do I want to have a baby? I do. Preferably sooner than later so I can go ahead and get all of the rookie mistakes while I’m young.” You reason, pushing yourself up some to look at Yoongi better. The elder nods and lets out a thoughtful sigh.

“Your body’s seemingly not ready, though.”

“That can be easily overcome. I assure you, sir.”

“Oh, yeah? How?”

“You’ll find out if you’re the one that impregnates me.”

“Then let’s take it to the group chat.”

~~~~~~~

**[My Psycho Babies** **❤]**

**_Me_ **

Me having a baby

How we feel

**_Moonie_ **

😲

What have you and Yoongi hyung been talking about?

**_Me_ **

Clearly pregnancy

**_MasterChef_ ** **_™_ **

Isn’t Hyun-ki enough of a baby for you?

**_Me_ **

No

Not for me nor Yoonie

**_MasterChef_ ** **_™_ **

So this is definitely something that was brought up by our Yoonie

**_Suga(r)baby_ **

Maybe

I just think it’ll make the house more lively

**_Me_ **

Right

**_Taebaby_ **

I WANT A LITTLE GIRL

**_🍪Monster_ **

I WANT A LITTLE BOY

**_MinMin_ **

I WANT BOTH

**_Funshine_ **

I AGREE WITH MINNIE

**_Me_ **

I assume you all are on the way back

**_Funshine_ **

Unfortunately

We’re stuck in a long line

Some old woman has a buggy full of food and she’s being INDECISIVE about what she actually wants to pay for or not

**_Me_ **

My poor babies

**_Taebaby_ **

So in terms of babies

Lets draw lots to see who will get our lovely babe pregnant

After we finish our movie marathon we’ll draw lots

**_Me_ **

That sounds fair

Yeah? 👍

**_Moonie_ **

👍

**_Taebaby_ **

👍

**_Funshine_ **

👍

**_🍪Monster_ **

👍

**_MinMin_ **

👍

**_MasterChef_ ** **_™_ **

👍

**_Suga(r)baby_ **

👍

**_Me_ **

Then it’s settled 😊

GTG yoonie’s pouting now

**_MasterChef_ ** **_™_ **

Give him a 😘 for me

**_Me_ **

👍

**_Peeps, I didn’t realize how long I’ve been working on this story until I looked back to see what year I had started writing the first part in_ ** **_…_ **

**_I NEED TO HURRY UP AND FINISH THIS STORY BUT I DON’T WANT IT TO BE HALF-ASSED_ **

**_I GOTTA START CRANKING OUT MORE CHAPTERS_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should it be?~


	4. 4

**_peeps_ **

**_Peeps_ **

**_PEEPS_ **

**_I used a random generator to pick who gets to go all the way with reader…_ **

**_It's a pretty fair generator too so! Do not attack me_ **

**_But I've thought up a twist and you'll have to guess who was originally picked._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Making the lots was simple enough. You cut up strips of paper, folded them in half, and drew and colored in a star on one of them. But upon Yoongi’s suggestion, you drew more stars and made sure to cut up more paper to help the odds._ **

**_“What if two or more of the stars are picked? You’ll have sex that many times?” Yoongi had asked and you shrugged in response._ **

**_“Guess so. That’s for fate and luck to decide.” You answered, putting the bowl full of paper under your bed._ **

**_“Why are you putting it under there?”_ **

**_“To keep you all from cheating.”_ **

**_“Fair enough. I won’t cheat though. I can promise you that.”_ **

**_“Good. It’s hiding place stays between the two of us. Got it?”_ **

**_“Got it.”_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Eight o’clock comes faster than anticipated. Since it was Jungkook’s idea he got to pick the theme for the marathon. So of course, the eight of you sat through the three Iron Man movies, each at least two hours long. It’s something after two-thirty when you finish the last movie and Yoongi turns to look at you with a smirk… and it takes you a few seconds to remember what he could be smirking about.

“Stop smiling at me, Yoonie,” You roll your eyes as you lean into Seokjin's side, “Go get the bowl.” You yawn, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Yoongi chuckles as he forces himself out of Jungkook’s lap, which the maknae didn’t like either.

“You hid the lots?” Namjoon questions, sitting up which causes a half-awake Jimin and a half-asleep Taehyung to slump over onto the floor on top of each other.

“I did. Didn’t want any cheating.” You answer, stretching your legs now that Namjoon isn't laying on them.

“Kookie and Joonie definitely would've cheated,” Seokjin mutters, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“No I wouldn't have,” Both men exclaim but it only helps enforce the idea that they would have cheated.

“Yeah, yeah, you criminals.” Hoseok slurs, lifting his head from your shoulder where he had previously been dozing off.

Namjoon and Jungkook pout but it immediately disappears when Yoongi walks in with the bowl full of paper.

“The game is simple. If your slip of paper has a star on it, you get to try for a kid,” You yawn before adding, “If you did somehow cheat, I know the difference between my own stars and someone else’s.”

Seokjin and Yoongi chuckle while Namjoon and Jungkook pout once more. Yoongi sets the bowl on the coffee table before sitting in Jungkook’s lap again.

“Oldest to youngest, don’t open the slip until everyone has one. There are a total of seven stars. I don’t think all seven will be drawn but if more than one is drawn then that’s how many tries there’ll be. If none are picked then we can have a vote to redraw or take that as a sign that now’s not a good time.” You state, moving from the couch to the floor.

“Why are you sitting on the floor?” Seokjin questions as he draws his lot.

“Cause I wanna.” You reply, pulling out your phone. You had put it on silent so to see the numerous texts from Yugyeom both surprised and worried you.

~~~~

 **_Brownie_ ** **_❤_ **

(Y/N)!

😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED WITH BAMBAM

☹

(Y/N)!!!!!!!

(N/N)!

ARE YOU ALIVE?

WHATEVER YOULL READ THIS EVENTUALLY

BamBam…

IS IN LOVE WITH YOUNGJAE

NOONA WHAT DO I DO??????!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**_Me_ **

I don’t know, Yugi

What does your heart say?

 **_Brownie_ ** **_❤_ **

NOONA!

I THINL I ATE MY WEIGHT IN ICE CREAM WAITING ON YOU TO REPLY

**_Me_ **

You have that much ice cream in your fridge

 **_Brownie_ ** **_❤_ **

…

I did some shopping today so…

Now my bank account looks pitiful

Spare me a few hundred?

**_Me_ **

I’d spare you only A hundred

Want to come over for cuddles?

Cause I don’t think you’ve told Jinyoung or Jackson about this, have you?

 **_Brownie_ ** **_❤_ **

No.

I don’t plan to either so

Don’t say anything to tem Eunnie

**_Me_ **

I won’t

 **_Brownie_ ** **_❤_ **

As for the cuddles…

Yes please

Come get me!

**_Me_ **

🤗Be there soon

Put the ice cream away tho

 **_Brownie_ ** **_❤_ **

I’ll try ☹

~~~~

“Something wrong?” You look up from your phone at Namjoon’s question and notice that they’ve all already checked their lots. The maknae line is pouting, Hoseok is just staring at his paper, and the rest of the hyung line have passive expressions.

“Yugyeom’s having boy problems so I’m gonna go get him as soon as everything’s settled here,” You answer as you put your phone away, “Who won?”

“Not me.” Jungkook poutily answers, showing you his blank slip. Jimin and Taehyung also show you their slips which are also blank. Yoongi smirks at you before showing you his slip – it has a star on it.

“Are you sure you didn’t cheat, Yoonie?” You question, raising an eyebrow as Seokjin and Namjoon reveal their blank slips.

“One-hundred percent sure. Hobi won too.” Yoongi replies, turning his head to look at the pink-haired boy who hasn’t stopped staring at his slip. Upon hearing his name, he looks up before crumbling the slip up.

“No, I didn’t.” Hoseok states but Yoongi snatches the little ball of paper from him and unballs it to reveal that it does in fact have a star on it.

“Lucky hyungs,” Jimin mutters before closing his eyes to fall asleep on Taehyung’s lap.

“Alright, Yoonie and Hobi won. We’ll talk more about this once everyone’s gotten a good amount of sleep.” You state before quickly standing up from the floor and racing for the front door. You’re too worried about Yugyeom’s emotional state to waste time interrogating Hoseok about his response. At least not right now. You can talk to him about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _If you have a lot of time on your hands, please complete this survey_  
>  **
> 
> https://forms.gle/ioDZtyqLsYm22nMY6
> 
> **  
> _I PROMISE IT'LL BE WORTH YOUR TIME BECAUSE IT INVOLVES NEW STORIES READY TO BE POSTED FOR YOU ALL TO READ..._  
>  **  
> **  
> _BUT IT IS TIME-CONSUMING CUZ I WANTED EVERYONE TO GET THE GENERAL IDEAS OF THE STORIES_  
>  **


	5. 5

**_Yugyeom was a mess when you picked him up from BamBam’s place. You knew he had been eating ice cream but the mess on his clothes made it look like he had almost been bathing in it. The drive home was quick because you may or may not have obeyed traffic laws._ **

Surprisingly, Jungkook rushes out the front door right as you’re pulling up, almost scaring the life out of you.

“Don’t do that! It’s too dark to be doing that!” You exclaim as you get out of the car, walking around to Yugyeom’s side to pull him out.

“Sorry and… wow, he’s a mess.” Jungkook chuckles as he looks Yugyeom over.

“He needs a shower.” You state as the three of you head inside. When you hear the sound of the TV, you look to Jungkook with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m the only that’s up. Everyone else went to bed; He can wear some of my clothes.” Jungkook answers as the three of you head upstairs.

“Thanks, JK.” You state as you push Yugyeom into the bathroom. You don’t like how quiet the boy has been this entire time so you really hope a shower will help make him feel better.

~~~~~

**_Once Yugyeom is showered and dressed, the both of you quickly fall asleep; the younger saying absolutely nothing. Which is the scariest thing to occur tonight_ ** **_… well, today._ **

~~~~~

You wake up to noise. Lots of it.

_“Quietly take your pictures so we can leave without waking them up.” MK_

_“Oh be quiet, it takes a lot to wake Yugyeom up.” JS_

You don't wanna get up yet but even Yugyeom is starting to stir beside you.

“Too late. I’m definitely awake… and you’re waking Yugyeom up.” You mutter, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand.

“Damn, the beast is awake.” _JS_

“Shut up, Jackson.” You growl, opening your eyes. It takes a moment for your eyes to adjust to the bright light in the room but as soon as they have, you glare at Jackson who smiles at you. You sit up and stretch while Yugyeom turns over onto his stomach and seemingly falls back asleep. You glance at the younger before looking to the elder two and signal them to leave the room. Mark nods and drags Jackson out of the room and you follow behind them, softly closing the door beside you.

“Why are you here so early in the morning?” You ask, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“First, it’s twelve noon; you idiots decide to stay up like it’s romantic or something. Second, BamBam was spamming us saying Yugyeom disappeared in the night so we took to our group chat and Jungkook said he was here, so we’re here to check on him.” Jackson answers, placing his hands on his hips.

“It’s too early for you to be sassing me.” You huff, running a hand through your bedhead.

“It's too late in the day for all of you to be sleeping.” Jackson retorts.

“Shut up, appa.” You groan before heading downstairs.

“I’m appa?”

“The eomma is typically the smarter and more rational one of a relationship, so Mark would be eomma. Making you my appa.” You laugh as you head to the kitchen for food. Jin hasn’t cooked so cereal will have to do.

“I am… insulted.” Jackson gasps, pressing a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

“Don’t be ‘cause she’s right.” Mark retorts, laughing at his boyfriend’s dramatics.

“Alright, let’s get back on target. You’re here to check on Yugyeom. Yugyeom is having boy troubles that I have to keep secret from you and that’s all you two need to know for now.” You state as you set about making a bowl of cereal.

“Really?” Mark inquires and you nod.

“Yeah. Obviously you can stick around. You just can’t ask him anything about his boy troubles.” You answer, heading to the living room with your cereal. Unsurprisingly, Jungkook is sprawled out on the couch playing video games on the TV.

“Sit up, or I’ll sit on you.” You state, narrowing your eyes about the boy. You don’t believe he went to sleep last night and that’s a reasonable assumption since it wouldn’t be his first time doing it. The brunet does as told without letting his eyes leave the screen.

“I wouldn’t have minded being sat on though.” The youngest mutters and you roll your eyes as you sit down beside him.

“Shut up, pabo.” You grumble as you eat your cereal.

“Wow, so domestic,” Jackson mutters as he sits down beside you and Mark sits on the arm of the couch on your side.

“Shut up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Peeps_ **

**_My head ain’t in the game this week_ **

**_I got two friends that are covid positive and I worry about them every hour of the day; I also have a friend with family issues and that keeps me awake at night._ **

**_I’m sorry for the filler chapter but it’s all I got for the moment._ **


	6. 6

**_It’s an hour later before everyone is awake and sitting in the living room with you and Markson, including Yugyeom which surprised you, to say the least. Initially, Seokjin and Namjoon were sitting on the couch with you but after persuading Namjoon to give up his spot to Yugyeom, (“blackmailing” “Shut up, Namjoon”) Yugyeom is able to cuddle up to your side. The second youngest doesn’t get any rest though. Not with Markson grilling him._ **

“You almost gave BamBam and the rest of us a heart attack. Running away in the middle of the night like that. And (Y/N), your accomplice, should be ashamed as well.” Jackson exclaims, slapping the second youngest’s thigh. The brunet merely hides his face in your shoulder. You rest your hand on the younger’s head before giving Markson an exasperated look.

“He’s had a rough night, scold him later, preferably never.” You state, pulling the brunet closer to you. Mark and Jackson look at each other before they turn back to you.

“You’ve become a mother already, (Y/N)-ah.” Jackson grins and you roll your eyes.

“Shut up, Jackson.” You glare at the blond who only continues to grin.

Yugyeom taps you on the leg and you turn your head a little to look at him.

“What is it?”

“Can I go sleep in your room? I’m tired.” Yugyeom whispers, staring at you with eyes so… lifeless. It’s scary to look at, so you quickly nod and look away. The younger brunet wastes no time in standing up and running up the stairs. Everyone but you watches him go, all quiet until the sound of a door closing echoes from upstairs. And then everyone’s eyes are on you.

“Seriously, what’s going on? I’ve never seen the kid so sad.” Jackson asks, gesturing towards the stairs. You should have seen this was coming and escaped with Yugyeom. But alas.

“I can’t tell you. Won’t tell you… Wouldn’t tell you even if I could ‘cause you’ve been pestering me since you woke me up.” You reply, pulling out your phone to scroll through Pinterest. You just need a distraction that badly.

“How are we supposed to help him if you don’t tell us what’s wrong?” Taehyung asks, resting his head on your lap.

“It’s not my place to say what’s wrong! I am keeping my promise to him so stop asking!” You exclaim, just wanting them to stop asking about the situation. It annoys you because he hasn’t said much about what he’s feeling to you either. It makes you feel… helpless.

Everyone turns their attention to something else. Just not you, luckily. But hardly ten minutes later your phone dings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[The** **🥴** **Guys** **🔊** **]**

**_🐶_ ** **_Pabo_ **

I’m worried

**_🍪_ ** **_Monster_ **

About Yugyeom?

**_🐶_ ** **_Pabo_ **

No about (Y/N)

**_Me_ **

Shut up pabo

Im in this chat

Remember?

**_🐶_ ** **_Pabo_ **

I do that’s why Im in this chat

Are you okay?

**_Me_ **

I’m fine

I’m used to dealing with you idiots by now 😊

**_🐶_ ** **_Pabo_ **

MEANIE!

Mark defend me!

**_🐓_ ** **_mom_ **

No 😊

Cause she’s right

You’ve been bugging her for the longest

**_💣_ ** **_&_ ** **_💣_ **

☕

**_Me_ **

Shut up Ravi

**_💣_ ** **_&_ ** **_💣_ **

Wow

Who made (Y/N) so grumpy?

**_🐓_ ** **_mom_ **

Jackson

**_Moonie_ **

Jackson

**_Funshine_ **

Jackson

**_MinMin_ **

Jackson

**_🍪_ ** **_Monster_ **

Jackson

**_Suga(r)baby_ **

Jackson

**_Taebaby_ **

Jackson

**_MasterChef_ ** **_™_ **

Jackson

**_🐶_ ** **_Pabo_ **

WOW😭

The betrayal😭😭😭

I AM NOT LOVED HERE

I’M LEAVING

**_🐓_ ** **_mom_ **

I have the car keys

So you’re not going anywhere

Will you please stop sobbing in the corner?

**_🐶_ ** **_Pabo_ **

NO!

**_Me_ **

Are you proud of your boyfriend Mark oppa?

**_🐓_ ** **_mom_ **

😳

**_🐶_ ** **_Pabo_ **

😳

CODE RED

CODE RED

WE HAVE A CODE RED

💮🉐🈴🈵🈲🚼🅰🅱🆎🆑🅾🆘⛔🛑📛❌⭕

**_🐓_ ** **_mom_ **

He is… not exaggerating this time

Are you okay (Y/N)?

Do you have a fever?

Do we need to take you to the hospital?

**_Me_ **

No

🙄

You dorks

**_MasterChef_ ** **_™_ **

The spam was real for a whole three minutes

**_Me_ **

Chaos at its finest

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[** **💜** **Hyungs & Me** **👶** **]**

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🏫_ ** **_daddy_ **

yes?

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

what?

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

How much does she know?

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

Well thanks to a rat we should’ve killed 😑

She knows a little but not a lot

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🏫_ ** **_daddy_ **

She knows about RM and Suga

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

And Namjoon’s error of judgement

**_Me_ **

How does she know about that?

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

She read some of this gc

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

Min Yoongi!

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

I owed her the extra explanation and that’s what she wanted to see!

Her trust was hanging in the balance!

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🎨_ ** **_daddy_ **

Ugh

**_🧚_ ** **_‍_ ** **_♂_ ** **_️daddy_ **

Does she know about our background plan?

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🏫_ ** **_daddy_ **

If she does she didn’t mention it

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

Didn’t react to it at all

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🎨_ ** **_daddy_ **

So she doesn’t care?

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🏫_ ** **_daddy_ **

At least it seems that way

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

You came out real aggressive Jinnie when you’ve told her some things as well

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🏫_ ** **_daddy_ **

Like what?😠

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

Just a brief summary on how we met

She asked ever so cutely so I told her

**_🕺_ ** **_daddy_ **

That’s it?

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🎨_ ** **_daddy_ **

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LURKING?

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

He’s been reading for a while

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

Yes that’s it🙄

But I’m sensing there’s more to her knowledge than that🤨

Hoseok.

Jimin.

Taehyung.

Jungkook.

Spill.

**_🕺_ ** **_daddy_ **

She KNOWS I have scars and have been…

Ya know

But she hasn’t seen them

And doesn’t know about the abuser

**_Me_ **

Remind us again why we can’t go kill that bitch?

Actually

How do we know Yoongi hyung hasn’t already🤨

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

Trust me

I’d wake up smiling in the morning and would cook breakfast every day if I had gotten the SATISFACTION of killing that bitch 😊

No, outside of the occasional embarrassing hacker post on social media, I haven’t done anything

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🎨_ ** **_daddy_ **

That would have been the scariest shit ever

Yoongi hyung, smiling, in the morning, while cooking?

I’d have thought I was dying

**_🧚_ ** **_‍_ ** **_♂_ ** **_️daddy_ **

Same😂

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

Off topic you–

Mutts

**_Me_ **

Isn’t that what agi says when she wants to say bastards?

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

Shut up you fetus

**_Me_ **

You weren’t saying that last night!

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

You weren’t with me last night🤨

**_Me_ **

But you were with TaeTae and Yoongi hyung😏

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

SHUT UP YOU FETUS

We’re off topic you bastard

You might as well spill JK

**_Me_ **

She knows I have a side job in photography and own a lot of cars

That’s it

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

Nothing about your inclinations?

**_Me_ **

No.

And I’ll be damned if she finds out😑

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

Park Jimin.

**_🧚_ ** **_‍_ ** **_♂_ ** **_️daddy_ **

She knows me and Joon hyung are on meds

Not what the meds are specifically for but just what they do

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🏫_ ** **_daddy_ **

I thought I was leaving something out🤦‍♂️

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

Of course you were

Tae.

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🎨_ ** **_daddy_ **

Nothing new.

Just she knows about what happened in college and about how close I already was Yoongi hyung

Nothing new.

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

She doesn’t know about the other thing?

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🎨_ ** **_daddy_ **

Fuck.

No.

Don’t anybody tell her either.

Or im spilling ALL OF THE DIRT

ALL OF IT

**_🕺_ ** **_daddy_ **

Alright, alright

Calm down

Nobody’s saying or doing anything hun

Right?

**_Me_ **

Yep

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🏫_ ** **_daddy_ **

Yeah

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

Yes

**_🧚_ ** **_‍_ ** **_♂_ ** **_️daddy_ **

Yes

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

Yeah

**_🕺_ ** **_daddy_ **

😤

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

That’s everything right?

We’re not missing anything?

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

If we are, it’s clearly something she kept hidden on her own

**_Me_ **

Like her setting up Luna

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🏫_ ** **_daddy_ **

She did what?!

**_Me_ **

Oh shit

You didn’t already know?

THEN I NEVER SAID ANYTHING

IF YOU SAY I SAID ANYTHING

IM SPREADING YOUR NUDES IN THE BIG GC


	7. 7

Hours later, dinner is served. Markson ate but Yugyeom didn't, unfortunately. After dinner, Jackson attempted to persuade Mark to persuade you to let them stay over. You quickly shut that down by shoving the elders toward the door.

Once you’ve made sure that they drove away, you head back to the kitchen to pile up a plate full of food to take to Yugyeom.

“Is that for Gyeom or are you already eating for two?” Yoongi asks teasingly before taking a sip of his water. You stick your tongue out at him before answering.

“This is for Gyeomie. Neither you nor Hobi has put in any work.” You retort before running upstairs, laughing at the gasp the second oldest let out.

You’re not surprised to see that Yugyeom is still sleeping, wrapped in a blanket. You set the food down on your nightstand and peer over the younger. He looks so peaceful right now… but you know for a fact he hasn’t eaten all day so against your motherly instincts, you slap the younger on the cheek. Not that hard but hard enough to startle him awake. Yugyeom sits up, startled, and stares at you for a moment before flopping back down on the bed.

“It’s you.” The brunet mutters, rubbing his eyes. You don’t miss the deflated tone and you can’t help but wonder if it’s because he just woke up or because he’s hurt.

“I’ll take that disappointment with a grain of salt and think of it as you missing BamBam,” You state before picking up the plate, “I brought food.” You say, holding it out towards the younger. Yugyeom looks at it before looking back up at you.

“I’m not hungry.”

“No, you’re hungry. You just don’t feel like eating but you need to eat to avoid… future problems.” You retort, sitting down on the bed.

“Future problems?” Yugyeom questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Shush and eat. I helped keep Jackson and Mark away all day. Reward me with seeing you eat… I think Jin would cry if you didn’t… and so would I.” You huff, puffing out your cheeks. Yugyeom gapes at you for a moment before letting out a short chuckle.

“Wow, guilt-tripping.” The younger says, shaking his head. A small smile appears on your face but it disappears quickly when Yugyeom looks at you.

“… Is it working?” You ask and Yugyeom shakes his head again.

“No… Yes.” Yugyeom replies quietly and you grin as the boy finally takes the food. You get comfy on the bed before turning the TV on.

~~~~~

Yugyeom falls asleep soon after eating to your dismay. You wanted to talk to him about BamBam but you guess you have to wait a little longer…

“Gyeomie?”

You jump at the sound of and sudden appearance of Jungkook. You hadn’t heard him come in… Were you that lost in your thoughts? Maybe so.

“He’s sleeping.” You answer as the second youngest sits down on the bed beside you.

“Ah, okay,” Jungkook mutters as he looks down at his hands.

“Was that all you came for, Kookie?” You chuckle, patting the younger on the back.

“Well, I did come to check on him, but… I also came to check on you, noona.” Jungkook sighs, looking at you.

“Why? I’m fine.” You raise an eyebrow at the younger. Jungkook chuckles as he grabs your hand and holds it in his lap.

“So… that outburst earlier with the hyungs was completely healthy and not stress-induced at all?” The boy asks and you give a short laugh in response.

“I… was just annoyed. And I want you to drop it so I can take a nap.” You state, shuffling until you’re lying down on your back.

“I’ll let you take a nap if you promise to talk to Yoongi and Hoseok hyung… especially Hobi hyung.” Jungkook chuckles, lying down as well.

“I promise, now scram so I can sleep.” You huff, nudging the younger.

“I never said I was leaving. I said I’d let you take a nap.” Jungkook says, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“Whatever, JK,” You grumble, “Go get a blanket out of my closet if you’re gonna stay here. Gyeom is hogging that one.”

“Yes, noona.”


	8. 8

You don’t know what woke you but your eyes pop open to adjust to a dark room. You reach over Jungkook to grab your phone and check the time – 5:03 AM.

“Why?” You groan, carefully getting off the bed. If you were gonna wake up in the middle of the night, why not at 3 or even 1 in the morning? Why does it have to be so close to 6?

“Oh, well. Might as well make my time useful.” You mutter, quietly opening your bedroom door and making your way down to the empty living room. You wrap yourself up in a blanket hanging on the back of the couch.

“Time to keep my promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** [Sope Daddies] **

_ You added Suga(r)baby and Funshine _

** Suga(r)baby **

What is this group chat?

** Me **

A group chat

To talk about pregnancy related stuff

sɯǝlqoɹd puɐ

** Suga(r)baby **

Don’t ever do that again

#eyerape😂

** Me **

😂

Is hobi with you?

** Suga(r)baby **

yes

the more important question is

WHY ARE YOU AWAKE

** Me **

I couldn’t sleep

Actually the MORE important question is

Have you been keeping each other up all night😏

** Suga(r)baby **

yes 😊

he’s blushing 😂

** Me **

😂

** Funshine **

OFC I AM

WHO WOULDN’T BE AFTER BEING EXPOSED LIKE THAT

** Me **

Sorry hobi 😊

But now that you’re here I can finally ask my question

Why’d you lie?

** Funshine **

Lie?

** Suga(r)baby **

She’s talking about having a star on your slip…

Right?

** Me **

yep

why hobi why

wae hobi wae

** Suga(r)baby **

don’t do. that.

** Funshine **

Cus i…

Was…

Scared.

My last experience

Going that far with a woman…

Did not end well

** Me **

Impotency?

** Suga(r)baby **

You should tell her the whole story

She already knows about the scars

** Funshine **

Easier

Said

Than

Done

HYUNG

** Me **

It’s fine

I don’t need to know right now

What maters right now is

Whether you feel like you’re ready to do the do

BECAUSE IT IS FINE IF YOU ARE NOT

I do not want you to feel obligated to nor uncomfortable with this

** Funshine **

🥺really?

** Me **

yes 👼

right yoonie?

** Suga(r)baby **

Right 🤗

She’s right baby boy

If you’re not ready then you’re not ready

No one’s going to judge you or push you

** Funshine **

neither of you👉👈

are disappointed?👉👈

** Me **

OF COURSE NOT

How could I be disappointed if you’re not ready?

I can wait

Im patient

…you’re worth waiting for😏

** Suga(r)baby **

ofc not

and O-O

looks like we have a joonie junior

** Me **

😝

Shush

Now that that’s solved

I feel a little better

** Funshine **

Still worried about Gyeom?

** Me **

Very.

Extremely.

TREMENDOUSLY.

** Suga(r)baby **

ALRIGHT

We get it 😊

** Me **

😊

But im fine

** Suga(r)baby **

Im not

** Funshine **

What’s wrong ☹

** Me **

?

** Suga(r)baby **

Im hard

So is hobi😏

** Funshine **

I AM NOT

** Suga(r)baby **

Now you are

** Me **

GOODBYE


	9. 9

“Why are you up so early, beautiful?” Seokjin asks before pausing to press a kiss to your forehead.

“Couldn’t sleep. What’s for breakfast?”

“Whatever I find in the kitchen.” The elder answers as he walks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** 10 AM **

** SmexyThai ** ** 🤴 **

Is Yugyeom still at your place?

** Me **

Yeah

Por qué?

** SmexyThai ** ** 🤴 **

what?

** Me **

I said why?

** SmexyThai ** ** 🤴 **

Stick to Korean

** Me **

Maybe

Answer my question

** SmexyThai ** ** 🤴 **

Obviously cuz im worried about him

He’s leaving me in the seenzone😒

And I need to tell him something face to face

When is he coming back?

** Me **

Dunno

He hasn’t told me anything

What do you need to tell him

** SmexyThai ** ** 🤴 **

It’s about Youngjae

** Me **

…

Like good news or bad news?

** SmexyThai ** ** 🤴 **

Wtf

Good news obviously

What drugs are you on😂

** Me **

Some kind of heart medication

** SmexyThai ** ** 🤴 **

🙏sorry

I forgot

** Me **

🙄it’s fine dork

I gotta go tho

Got boys to wake up

** SmexyThai ** ** 🤴 **

🙋‍♂️

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“(Y/N), did you–”

“I’m going, I’m going.” You say as you hop off the couch and run upstairs to wake everyone up as per Seokjin’s request.

The first stop is your room where Yugyeom and Jungkook are now cuddling together. You walk over to the youngest two and lean down to whisper in Jungkook’s ear.

“I’m pregnant, Jungkookie. And none of you are the father.”

Jungkook sits up quickly almost faster than you can stand back up.

“What?! What’d you say?!”

“I said it’s time for breakfast. Wake Gyeomie up and bring him down to eat. Do whatever it takes. Even if you have to carry him. Alright?”

Jungkook groans and nods, running a hand through his hair. You give him a pat on the back before heading to Yoongi’s room which is unsurprisingly empty.

You head to Namjoon’s room next where you find the owner, Yoongi, and Hoseok. You chuckle before moving over to Namjoon’s active computer.

“Let’s see here… What would I like to hear today?” You mutter as you surf through the music files before finally selecting… _“Expensive Girl”_. The song starts and is blasted through the room because of Namjoon’s excellent speakers. The trio on the bed startle so you run out of the room and head to Jimin’s room where he and Tae are sitting up. Confused and annoyed expressions are on their faces.

“Time for breakfast!” You exclaim before running downstairs.

When you get to the kitchen, Seokjin gives you this disappointed look that makes you laugh.

“Of all the songs, why this one?”

You shrug and Seokjin shakes his head before heading to the dining room. You giggle as you follow behind him, too hungry to make a joke.

~~~~~~

**_Jungkook actually had to carry Yugyeom downstairs but once he was sat down at the table, Yugyeom had no problems eating. But that probably had to do with Seokjin constantly staring at him and adding food to his plate._ **

After breakfast, you drag Yugyeom outside to sit by the tarp-covered pool.

“You do realize it’s too cold for a swim… And too cold to be outside in thin pajamas alone.”

“All I hear is a chicken clucking. I am perfectly fine.” You joke, earning an elbow in the side.

“Why’d you drag me outside anyway?” Yugyeom questions, shivering. You look at him before standing up and grabbing your hidden blanket from the toolshed. You wrap the blanket around him and he gives you a questioning look.

“I come out here pretty often. Sometimes to watch the birds and squirrels fight for food. Other times to just experience the quiet of four in the morning.”

“Insomnia much?”

“Very muchly so. Anyways… I brought you out here to talk about BamBam. He asked about you this morning.”

Yugyeom’s eyes widen, almost comically.

“You didn’t tell him about… ya know?”

“Of course not. I didn’t think you wanted me to.”

“And you’re right… So thank you.” Yugyeom says, giving you a small smile.

“I think you should tell him though.” You state, resting your chin in your hand. Yugyeom frowns at you before sighing.

“Not yet. I can’t face him yet either… So can I stay here until I’m ready?”

“Sure. No one will mind.”

“Thank you, noona. You’re the best.” Yugyeom says, smiling brightly for the first time in the past couple of days.

“I know I am.” You retort, pulling the younger into a side hug. You sit that way for a while before Yugyeom turns to you with a cheeky grin on his face.

“So what’s this I heard about you getting pregnant?” Yugyeom smirks and you glare at him in return.

“I will throw you in this pool.”

“In almost the middle of January? You trying to kill me?” Yugyeom retorts, scooting away from you.

“Yes. If you don’t shut up.”

“Fine, fine,” Yugyeom says, grinning, “Can I be a goduncle?”

“Yes, Gyeomie,” You chuckle, “You can be a goduncle.”


	10. 10

**[** **💜** **Hyungs & Me** **👶** **]**

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

**[Screenshot]**

**[Screenshot]**

**[Screenshot]**

**[Screenshot]**

**[Screenshot]**

**[Screenshot]**

**[Screenshot]**

**_🕺_ ** **_daddy_ **

I’VE BEEN EXPOSED ONCE MORE

WHY YOONIE WHY

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

  1. NOT.



**_🕺_ ** **_daddy_ **

😂

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

One. I definitely want a chat like this with (y/n)

Dul. They’re right sunshine, no one’s disappointed in you

**Me**

Yeah

It’s completely understandable you’re not ready yet hobi hyung

**_🕺_ ** **_daddy_ **

🥺really

**Me**

Yes hobi hyung🤗

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🏫_ ** **_daddy_ **

It’s totally fine Hobi💜

So that leaves just you Yoonie hyung?

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

Yep

Where’re the 95’s🤨

**_🕺_ ** **_daddy_ **

Texting through me😂

**Me**

NO FAIR

I’m coming to join the cuddle pile

**_🕺_ ** **_daddy_ **

😂That’s fine with us Kookie

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🏫_ ** **_daddy_ **

🤔

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🍳_ ** **_daddy_ **

What is it Joon?

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_🏫_ ** **_daddy_ **

Do you think princess will be okay with 7 kids

**Me**

7?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?!

**_🕺_ ** **_daddy_ **

7 is pushing it; 3 at most

**_👨_ ** **_‍_ ** **_💻_ ** **_daddy_ **

You do realize not only the financial burden of 7 kids but also the physical and mental burden too?!

**_🕺daddy_ **

I think you’ve lost your mind - Min

**_👨‍_ ** **_🏫daddy_ **

Alright alright I get it!


End file.
